One of those Versa Days
by Kyleigh17
Summary: Phil and Pim won't stop fighting, calling for another Versa Day. Pim decides to play with Phil and Keely's relationship, and unfortunatley, right before the prom. Or is it unfortunate?


**Hey All. I've never done a oneshot before, but I don't think that it will be too difficult. I watched the episode "Versa Day" where Phil and Pim switch bodies for the day to get a glimpse of what each other's life is like. I thought there could have been way more Pheely involved in it, because there were so many obvious hints. I decided that there should be another Versa Day, so here is the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phil of the Future. I see France, I see London, I see someone's belly button! LOL thankz for the name idea Tris.**

* * *

PHIL'S P.O.V.

"PIM! ENOUGH! GIVE ME BACK THE WIZARD AND WE'LL FORGET THIS WHOLE THING!"

"Nope!"

"PLEASE!" Yes, I resorted to begging. It was the only way I could get Pim to give me back the Wizard, and I was not prepared for her to see what was last programmed into it. Too embarrasing, in turn making fantastic blackmail material.

"Alright, enough yelling you two! I've had it!" Dad was fuming, you could practically see the smoke pouring out of his ears.

It's not my fault Pim is such a brat! I knew what was coming next as dad reached for his Wizard. He was going to officially begin another Versa Day.

"NO!" Pim and I screamed, but there was no going back. The ray of light and the nauseating feeling of swirling until your sick had overpowered us yet again. You would think that we would have gotten over this by now, but no. We are always fighting.

I helped Pim out last time, which was like two years ago. I doubt her life has changed much, but still neither has mine. Keely for one thing. She and I are still just buddys, not that being buddys is a bad thing, but I'm falling for her, and hard. No pun intended.

On another unhappy note, I became Pim. Her taller stature didn't help the fact that I was a girl for the day, none the less Pim. If thats what you could call her anyway.

My first thought was Keely, as usual, but I had to let her know before Pim pulled one of her rude stunts on Keely. I was not in the mood to be in a fight with her at all in any way, shape, or form in the upcoming year.

You see, Keely and I are officially seniors. I want to ask her to prom this year, and it has to go perfectly. Prom was in three months, which is technically far away, but I don't want to mess things up.

"Pim?"

"What do you want now?"

"Please, don't mess things up with Keely this time."

"Aww, my brother thinks im going to break his girlfriend's heart! How Adowable" I hated her mock baby tone. It got to me everytime.

"Please Pim, help me out."

"You got it bro."

Wow. That was simple, a little too simple.

* * *

PIM'S P.O.V.

My brother was viewed like a God to Blondie. I could see it. My parents could see it. The entire freaking school knows at this point. Except for my brother who is oblivious to the fact that Keely is in absolute love with him.

Now I could play with this. There was no way that I could let this opprtunity of torture slip away from my hands.

All I had to do was make sure Keely had no idea we switched places and then we're good to go.

Speak

of the Angel, who showed up not two minutes later but Blondie in the flesh.

"Hey Phil!"

"Oh, it's you."

"Is something wrong Phil?"

"Let's just go."

The quiet walk pretty much gave me the signal that the princess was uncomfortable already.

"Phil, I want to ask you something."

"What now?"

I could tell she was a bit startled.

"Oh, uhm, well I..."

"Out with it!"

A surge of power clicked on from inside Keely. She began to fume, just as dad did earlier.

"First of all, stop being so rude! Second of all forget that I even liked you in the first place! There is no way I will EVER forgive you. Ever."

As her voice quieted, I knew this was my most brilliant scheme ever, but something inside me just went off. I felt such an odd and unfamiliar feeling. Guilt.

I thought I got rid of that the last Versa Day! Now I was in too deep, but then again it was only a little bit of guilt, nothing I couldn't cover up.

* * *

KEELY'S P.O.V.

Something major was up with Phil. He's been so mean and obnoxious and... just plain rude! This was not like him.

To think I actually had feelings for such an unpredictable jerk like him!

Wait a second. This may have been unpredictable, but I know that personality from somewhere, but where? PIM! Oh, now it's all coming together.

Maybe I can backfire this obvious plan, I just need to find Phil, Pim, whoever.

Finally after searching the halls of H.G Wells for about twenty minutes I arrived at Pim's locker.

"Hi Pim."

"Keel, it's me Phil! Has Pim gotten to you yet?"

"In fact she has. I came to walk with you, but I walked with Pim in your body apparently. I figured it out about like twenty minutes ago."

"What has she done to you?" Phil was so adorable, but the cute factor would have to wait until he was back in his body.

"I'm going out on a limb here and guessing she has devised a plan to somewhat ruin our friendship." 'And my crush on you' I silently mentioned in my mind.

I really couldn't pay attention at this point, I was just listening to Phil go on and on about devising a plan, which I really only heard parts of.

"Like Me?"

"What?! Who... what?"

"Did you hear a word I said Keel?"

"Yeah... I heard two."

"Of course. I said that what if I didn't act like me? I acted... different."

"What are you getting at Diffy?"

"Well what if Pim was acting different, as in her personality in my body, which she already is."

"I don't see where this is heading..." What was he getting at? If I could rate my confusion on a scale of one to ten, it'd be eleven.

"While I act all kind and sweet and very un-Pim like, you have to pretend that you haven't seen me all day. You don't know we're switched and you think everything is the same. Put her on a guilt trip."

"Oh I see, get blackmail AND an apology! Nice."

"Very. So off you go, do your thing. I'll meet up with you in the back of the schoolyard at noon, right after we've swtiched back."

"Okay. Bye." I gave him a quick hug and left feeling a lot better and knowing that Phil is still and always will be my best friend. Just my best friend. Oh the humanity.

* * *

PHIL'S P.O.V.

The plan was going much better than expected. As I predicted, Pim was going to keep ragging on Keely every chance she got and was enjoying the fact that she thought Keely had no idea about the switch.

Then I came face to face with me... Pim, whatever.

"Pim."

"Phil."

"Why are you being so... awful to Keely? How can you be so mean?!"

"It's my job."

"Well don't worry. You've been dubbed a few things since I've been you."

"What. Have. You. Done?" The broken up words in the question was the perfect way to signal me that she was going to be easily pissed.

"Debbie Burwick moved back. We've been making doily hats all morning and I keep telling her how much I love being her best friend. We're going stamp collecting later."

"PHIL! HOW COULD YOU!?"

"Stop being mean to Keely and I'll tell her I won't go. The only way I'm going to do it is if you apologize to Keely in front of me."

"You... you plotted this with Blondie didn't you?!"

"No..."

"You're learning. Fine, get Blondie."

"Keels!"

"Hi Phil." I was so glad there were no one in the halls at the time or this would have resulted in a weirder scenario.

"Blondie, I'm sorry. I'll stop whatever scheming I plan to do to you in any upcoming Versa Days."

"Fine. Now to Phil."

"WHAT? That was SO not a part of the deal!"

"Do it."

"Sorry Phil." I was stunned. Keel got an apology for me. She was an amazing girl.

Suddenly a rapid beeping echoed the hallway.

"Pim, get ready."

One blue ray of light and a nauseating feeling later, Pim and I were back in our own bodies again.

"Phil can I talk to you for a minute."

"Fine. Keel, I'll meet you out back."

"Bye." Keely wrapped her long arms around my shoulders. I could have melted right then and there.

"B-bye. What is it Pim?"

"Phil I really am sorry. I know how much you like Blondie, I was just bored is all. Plus it was the perfect scheming opportunity."

Pim's apology sounded truly sincere, a nice change really.

"It's fine, but can we try to at least get along in front of mom and dad so we can avoid this whole scenario the next time?"

"We'd better. What am I going to do about Burwick?"

"Tell her you're hanging out with Lil' Danny. She will back off."

"I guess."

"Good Luck."

"Meh." As Pim walked away, I walked into the bathroom, primping myself to make sure I looked as normal as I could. I lifted my sleeves to find yet another henna tattoo of a snake plastered on my right bicep. Whatever, I could live with that for a few days.

Now it was time to meet Keely. My heart began to race as I walked out of the back door to the back of the school.

"Hey Keel."

"Hey Phil." Her voice made my heart swell. I never wanted to let this feeling go about her ever.

"Keel I have to talk to you."

"About what?" Keely's voice seemed to hold a bit of uncertainty.

"It isn't bad, at least I don't think so."

"Oh, okay." Relief was evident.

"Keels, I...," I dived in for a deep breath and then out it came. "Do you want to go to Prom with me?"

Keely's eyes lit up gorgeously to my surprise.

"Really? That would be so amazing! I would love to!"

"There's something else..."

"Then go on... I'm listening."

"I think I'm in love with you... actually I know I am."

Keely seemed to be glowing with happiness yet at the same time saddness.

"I know I love you too, but I don't want you to leave."

"Keely, I'm eighteen. I can stay here if I really want to, and I really do."

"For real?"

"For real real."

Keely began to lean in, her head slightly tilting. It was a little akward at first. We even stopped before our lips touched. We just looked into each other's eyes.

I was trying to see if there was uncertainty in them anymore, but there was none.

The moment our lips touched, a buzzing in my ear drowned out the rest of the world. It was just me and Keely, Keely and me.

My face grew a light pink and hot. Very very hot. But I loved it. Keely's lips were curved perfectly, I memorized the contours constantly in my mind.

I pulled her closer to me, my hands on her waist. Slowly her hands snaked from my shoulders, all the way around my neck.

When we stopped, I put my hand to her face and brushed my thumb along her cheekbone.

We slowly sat down on the cool grass, she was sitting between my legs, her back to my chest. I kissed her neck a few times, making her giggle softly.

"I love your giggle."

"I love you."

"I love you too. I have since the day you told me that I was the only one you felt comfortable singing to."

"How come you never told me?"

"I was scared and nervous, a pretty obvious answer seeing as I never asked you out before."

"I had a crush on you since you tutored me in math. You are so smart and kind and gentle and... you're my everything."

"You're my life Keel. I promise I will never ever go back. I love you more than you will ever know."

"Kiss me."

"With pleasure."

I leaned in for yet another kiss, a sure sign of many more to come. Keely managed to deepen the kiss, and once she pulled away she nuzzled her neck into the crook of my shoulder.

"So, do you want to go shopping later?"

"Keels, I never want to go shopping for girl clothes."

"Pleeeeeeeease?"

"What about lingere?"

"That could be arranged."

"Really?" I got more excited at the sounds of this shopping spree.

"No, not today. Today is just clothes.

*Hmph*

"Fine, but we will go lingere shopping one day."

"I promise."

With a wink Keely helped me up. We clasped hands and headed towards her car.

"Shopping time!"

"Oh, yey." I wasn't excited about this, but the big mall cookies were really the only thing that would excite me at this point. Oh and shopping for lingere.

"Lighten up! Just be prepared for Prom night? Alright?"

"What's that supposed to...OH! I will definetly be ready."

Keely giggled her signature giggle and started the car. Maybe I should thank Pim someday for somewhat helping us start this relationship. Nah.


End file.
